


No Excuses

by Jetsetlife138



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138
Summary: Tumblr Smut Prompts:28. “I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore.”56. “You have no idea how much I want you.”This one was two prompts in one ask, so it’s a little lengthier. Hope no one minds! I took an excerpt from one of my previous fics because I felt like it fit so well with this situation. So if it looks familiar, it is, haha.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	No Excuses

When you arrived home, you stumbled through the front door, already knowing that tonight was going to be stressful. It had been several weeks of constant badgering from your friends trying to convince you to go out with them in hopes of finding you a fling because you “desperately needed to get laid”. After weeks of declining, much to your horror, they had brought the party to you instead.  
  
They had hired strippers. Fucking male strippers to come to your work and grind against you until you had finally agreed to go out to the bars with them. It only took about five minutes of three dudes rubbing their barely concealed dicks against your body before you cracked and agreed to go, so long as they never pulled anything like that again.  
  
It was difficult to be upset with them. As far as they knew, you spent most of your time alone in your house. None of them knew about your roommate and how fond you two were of each other, and especially not the things that you did behind closed doors with your ghostly friend.   
  
To say that you and Beeltejuice had a complicated history was an understatement. What started as a terrifying haunted house situation somehow turned into a friends with benefits sort of thing. The two of you weren’t anything official… you couldn’t be, considering he was… well, dead– but that didn’t make Beetlejuice any less possessive (pun intended).   
  
Your heart skipped a beat when you reached your room and turned on your light to see Beetlejuice casually laying on your bed, arms folded behind his head and clearly waiting for you to arrive home. “Hey, sweet cheeks. Miss me?” He greeted you with a wide smile, showing off his crooked teeth.  
  
“I’m not in the mood, Beej,” you commented tiredly, making your way to the bathroom. Teleporting across the room to instantly pop up next to you, he caught your wrist, spinning you around so that you lost your balance and fell into him. “Beetlejuice, I mean it. Stop.”   
  
“Now, now,” he cooed as he placed a finger over your lips to shush you. “Cool it with the name-calling. Bad day?”  
  
“You have no idea,” you mumbled, trying to turn away from him before he wrapped his arms around you. The smooth fabric of his striped suit was sending pangs of pleasure over your skin, making you want to melt into him.   
  
He dipped his head into the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply before pulling back just enough to give your cheek an affectionate lick with his tongue. Suddenly, his posture turned rigid and he straightened up, casting a judgmental stare down at you. “S’there something you want to tell me, babe?” he seethed, causing a shiver to run down your spine.   
  
“No,” you answered a little too quickly. It wasn’t a lie, but you didn’t want to tell him about the strippers, and especially not the fact that you were going to meet up with your friends later that night, though you already knew that he could sense your unease.   
  
To be fair, Beetlejuice never kept you away from your friends or family. In fact, he encouraged you to go out and live your life normally. However, that was a different story when it came to being in the company of the opposite sex. He had a keen sense of smell, and could clearly smell the scent of the strippers still lingering on your clothes. Oops. Not good.   
  
Beetlejuice placed his lengthy index finger under your chin, lifting your face to meet his cold and calculated gaze. His eyes filled with warning and his hair changed into a deep shade of red to reflect his rage. “Don’t lie to me,” he demanded, his voice soft, raspy, and dangerous.   
  
Knowing full well that you were never in any real danger with Beetlejuice, you ripped yourself from his grasp, meeting his angry glare with an irritated one of your own. “It’s really not any of your business what I do when I’m out of the house.”  
  
A low growl emitted from deep within his chest. It was easy to forget that he was powerful and you were constantly pushing your boundaries with him, which you suspected that he somewhat enjoyed, the sadistic bastard. “I just… It’s a couple of drinks with my friends at a bar. You know how persistent they’ve been about taking me out on a girl’s night.”  
  
“I get it. You want to fuck a breather. Can’t say I didn’t see that coming,” he stated nonchalantly. You narrowed your eyes at him, ready to snap at his insensitivity, but you noticed a smirk teasing on his lips.   
  
You raised your middle finger at him to which he giggled in return, sending chills up your spine. Though his wicked disposition had changed a bit from when you first met him, he still had an edge about him that frightened you, which only spurred your sexual desire.   
  
Slipping past him, you didn’t say another word as you gathered your things to get ready before you went out. You desperately wanted to get out of the clothes that still had oil on them from being grinded on by the dancers.   
  
Beetlejuice grabbed your wrist once more to prevent you from walking away. “You’re not going,” he snarled.   
  
“Excuse me?” you questioned, turning to face him with a challenging glare.   
  
He took a step closer towards you, his eyes now blazing in the dim light of your room. “What game are you playin’ here, babe?”   
  
“I’m not playing games with you, Beetlejuice.” His lip curled in disapproval at the way you spat out his name as an unspoken threat. “I’m living my life, just like I always have - just like you wanted me to. Why is that suddenly a problem?”  
  
That caught him off guard. His mouth opened and shut a few times trying to find his wording, which was never really an issue for the smooth-talking demon, but he was coming up short.  
  
You gave him a slight shove, which was probably really stupid on your part, but you couldn’t stop yourself. He stumbled back a few steps but kept his expression steady. You didn’t miss the way his fingers flexed and he crooked his neck as if he were preparing for an attack. Again, not that he would ever actually cause you harm, but he was, after all, part demon, part ghost.   
  
Your body started to tremble with misplaced rage as you further lashed out at him. “I don’t even know why you’re so upset. Did you seriously think that I was gonna fuck some random dude tonight? You don’t think that I have a little more self control than that? They’ve been at this for weeks, and I’ve turned them down every time. It’s just one night out with my friends. I have no interest in sleeping with anyone else. What more do you want from me?”  
  
“I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore,” he seethed, stepping closer to you.  
  
Your heart was thumping rapidly against your chest as you tried to calm yourself, somehow getting turned on by his demeanor. Instead of backing down, you took a deep breath and forced yourself to step closer to him, showing him that you had no intention of catering to his threats. “Are you really that insecure, BJ?”  
  
He took two long strides towards you, now towering over your small form, his eyes revealing a craving that you recognized. “Let me show you how insecure I am,” he purred, his voice laced with a delicious malevolence. “It seems like you need to be reminded of who you belong to.”  
  
The sound of his voice sent chills down your spine as he eyed you hungrily like a lion stalking his prey. You opened your mouth to speak for but fell short as his hand lifted to your face. “So beautiful,” he cooed as his hand trailed lower over your neck and collarbone. “I don’t often surround myself with beautiful things, but you’re the exception.”  
  
“Am I supposed to be flattered?” you deflected, unable to stop yourself.   
  
He chuckled darkly, hands dipping under your shirt to hook underneath the fabric before ripping it harshly towards him. You stumbled forward a couple of steps due to the force of his actions as your shirt ripped opened effortlessly, revealing your bra.  
  
Looking down to inspect the damage, you scoffed at his handiwork. “You could have just asked,” you huffed. “You owe me a new shirt.”  
  
His nose wrinkled in disdain as he took another whiff of your scent, clearly unhappy with the current smell of other men all over you. Without warning he then gripped you around the waist and hoisted you over his shoulder, carrying you towards the bathroom. “Hey!” you squeaked, not expecting to be so forcefully handled. “What the hell! Beetlejuice, stop!”  
  
He carried you into the bathroom before releasing you slowly so that you slid down from his shoulders and landed harshly on the top of the toilet seat with a thud. He continued to look at you expectantly, as if you should know what it was he wanted. Of course, you did, but you weren’t going to make it easy for him.   
  
You crossed your arms defiantly before addressing him. “Dramatic much? You smell another guy and that means I have to be forced to shower for your benefit? You’re being ridiculous.”  
  
He sneered at you, taking a moment to contemplate his words, a malevolent grin spreading slowly across his face. “So your friends are worried you’re not getting fucked enough, huh?”  
  
You swallowed thickly, noticing how his eyes blazed as he viciously pulled you up from your sitting position and started to savagely pull off the rest of your clothing. Instead of fighting him, you remained still and let him have his way with you, realizing that you were somewhat excited by his actions.  
  
Once you were bare, he reached into the shower to turn the water on. He then turned around to stare at you with determination before he demanded, “Get in.” You couldn’t help but grin at his actions. He was being annoyingly possessive, but it was almost… cute.  
  
Complying with his request without a fuss, you stepped into the shower slowly before spinning around quickly and grabbing him by his striped jacket, pulling him into the shower with you.  
  
He stumbled forward, surprised by the unexpected action, but said nothing as he steadied himself, a smug expression on his face as he stared down at you.  
  
You couldn’t help but gawk at him as the steam surrounded his form; his once messy ombre red hair was now a purplish color, tamed by the water as it dripped down his head. You reached forward to rub your thumb against his cheek over the colored markings that adorned his face, but furrowed your brows when you realized that the coloration was simply part of his skin, embedded beneath the surface. “That is still so weird,” you breathed, which caused him to laugh softly.  
  
“I’m still going tonight, you know,” you commented, earning a glare in response.  
  
A growl tore from his throat as he surged forward, kissing you hungrily. You would have been knocked backwards if it weren’t for his strong grip on your hips, drawing you closer.  
  
His tongue delved into your mouth, his sweet flavor gliding over your taste buds. Your hands crept up into his hair as you pulled dully, earning a low moan from him in return.  
  
“You have no idea how much I want you,” he murmured against your lips. “If I weren’t already dead, you’d be the death of me.”   
  
“Show me,” you demanded, nipping at his lower lip.   
  
Suddenly, you were pushed back until you fell against the tile of the shower, unprepared for the chill that went through you. His eyes never left yours as he licked and nibbled down your body, stopping only when he was on his knees, his mouth salivating directly over your sex.  
  
Biting your lip in anticipation, you watched his tongue stretch from his mouth as he licked a teasing strip through your folds. A whine escaped your throat as you spread your legs for him, indicating that you were ready for whatever it was he wanted to do to you.  
  
His fingers dug into your thighs as he surged forward, plunging into you, lapping at you greedily. “Mmph,” you keened, fighting the urge to roll against him.   
  
Your breath hitched in your throat as you felt one of his hands slide towards your heat. An eager groan escaped you, causing Beetlejuice to chuckle as he slipped one of his digits into your core, sliding in with ease and precision. You threw your head back against the tile, the chill of the porcelain long forgotten as he pumped in and out of you, not waiting long to add a second finger to stretch you.  
  
“Please,” you begged, knowing how much he loved that. “Stop teasing, Beej. I need you.”  
  
He slowly withdrew his fingers and gave you a few more teasing laps of his tongue before standing up twisting you around roughly so that your back was pressed against his front. It was then you noticed that he had instantly removed his clothes so that you were now touching his bare flesh.   
  
Placing a hand on your back, he pushed lightly, guiding you forward so that you were leaning down, setting your hands on the bottom ledge of the shower, which was just high enough to make it not so uncomfortable in that position.   
  
You shivered as you felt his nails rake your back lightly, not enough to break the skin, but enough to let you know that he was in charge.   
  
You couldn’t stop the moan that you released as you felt his thick head teasingly rub against your entrance.

  
As an attempt to speed things along, you tried to push yourself onto him, which made him hold your hips more tightly as he laughed darkly at your desperate state.  
  
Groaning with impatience, you snapped, “Don’t be a fucking tease!” and without further hesitation, he impaled you mercilessly, practically knocking the breath out of you.  
  
Your body was in a euphoric bliss. His length was thick and textured in a way that hit every needy spot within you, causing a loud moan to erupt from your throat as soon as he was completely sheathed inside of you.  
  
While you were crying out in bliss, he didn’t waste any time picking up the pace, pounding into you with fervor. He then grabbed your left arm to pull you up from your leaning position as he continued to fuck you at a relentless rate, earning more wanton cries and moans from you.  
  
Forcing you back even more so that your face was next to his, his arm continued to hold you still, his grip becoming almost painful as his other clawed hand reached across your neck to choke you slightly. At this angle, you could hear every short, hurried breath that escaped his lips as his needy motions continued, taking you fiercely from behind.  
  
“Is this what you needed?” he panted into your ear, causing an eager tremor in your cervix. “Do you think any one of those pathetic breathers at that dive bar could fuck you like this?”  
  
“N-no–”  
  
“I am the only one who gets to fill your tight little cunt with my cock. Do you understand? The only one who gets to see you fucked out of your mind like this is me, babe. Only me.”   
  
You should have been upset with the way he was treating you, but you felt the complete opposite. You enjoyed it, and seeing as how he could so easily feel the way your body was responding to his words, he was definitely aware of that.  
  
If he hadn’t been supporting your weight entirely, you would have fallen. You felt yourself become boneless and weak against his thrusts, concentrating only on the euphoria coursing through your body.  
  
A couple of hard thrusts right into your sweet spot had you starting to come undone against him. You could also feel that he was getting close because his movements became more erratic and his body began to shake against you.  
  
“Fuck, Beej… I’m so close.”   
  
“Yeah?” he murmured against you. “You’ve been a bad girl. Maybe I shouldn’t let you finish. What do you think, doll?”  
  
“If you won’t, I’m sure there will be a willing participant at the bar,” you teased, knowing how angry that would make him.   
  
He snarled, biting into your shoulder hard enough to draw blood while one of his hands found its way to your bundle of nerves, rubbing against you with vigor.   
  
Hooking one of your arms behind you and around his neck for support, you moaned lewdly, knowing that you were close to your breaking point.   
  
Moments later, you came undone against him, wave after wave of intensity coursing through your body.  
  
As you wracked and writhed against him, he lost himself shortly after, chilled spurts filling your core as he emptied himself inside of you.  
  
When he was finished, he released his iron grip on you and allowed you to pull off of him before you fell back onto his chest. He held you against him as you both sank to the ground, too weak to continue standing.  
  
The only sound surrounding you was the running water along with the both of you panting for breath. It was comforting to feel his chest rise and fall deeply against your back.  
  
“You know I never would have actually slept with another guy, right?”  
  
He laughed, the rumbling of his chest vibrating against your back comfortingly. “Babe, I was never worried.”  
  
A part of you wanted to slap him, but instead you settled for turning around to kiss him deeply, feeling more happy and content than you could ever possibly feel with anyone else.


End file.
